Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device.
Description of the Related Art
One example of a semiconductor memory device is a NAND type flash memory. This flash memory has for a long time been utilized in wide applications such as a memory card or a USB memory. Furthermore, accompanying increasingly large capacities of recent years, an SSD (Solid State Drive) that utilizes the flash memory has become commercially available. This SSD is a large capacity storage medium that replaces a conventional HDD (Hard Disc Drive) and has a characteristic of operating at higher speed and with lower power consumption compared to the HDD. Currently, the SDD is widely utilized not only in personal computers, but also in the likes of business-oriented servers.